Growing Up With You
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: A story that documents our favorite characters as they grow up with each other. AU AH Rated T for later chapters. R&R Mainly Malec later.. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Hello everyone! I dunno where I came up with this, but I can tell you I was thinking of random things to write and this just seemed to show up. And yes, this is my billionth fanfic this month. But I'm always getting random inspiration. I have about 100 documents on my computer that I haven't posted. And I may not post them.. depends I suppose. _

_So, this is an alternative, all human fanfic. It will tell the story of Alec, Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon growing up. Because, I haven't seen many fanfics like this. So.. I hope this isn't a complete fail at life. _

_Alec- 5 years old. _

_Magnus- 5 years old._

_Jace- 5 years old._

_Isabelle- 5 years old. _

_Clary- 5 years old._

_Simon- 5 years old. _

_And yes, I know that they are suppose to be different ages in the actual books, but this is a fan fiction. FICTION so yeah. And for the story to make a little sense they have to be the same age. Oh and Isabelle and Alec are going to be twins, kay?_

_Anyway, enough with this extremely long Author's note and on with the story!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec and Isabelle Lightwood did not want to go to school. They didn't want to leave their mommy and daddy. And they were scared to go. What if no one liked them? What if the teacher was a big meany? These were some of the things that flitted through their minds.

They were currently seated in their car seats, in their parents big black car. They had their arms crossed in front of them and had similar expressions on their faces. It was amazing how similar they looked. Well, that's because they were fraternal twins. Alec was older then Isabelle by fifteen minutes.

Maryse turned in her seat to look at her pouting children. She smiled warmly.

"Come on you two. I'm sure it wont be that bad" She said.

"But mommy! What if everyone laughs at us" Isabelle wailed, almost in tears.

"Why would they laugh at you?" Maryse asked softly.

"Because, we look the same" She sniffled.

Maryse felt her heart break a little for her daughter. She looked so scared and sad.

"Sweetie. No one is going to laugh at you or Alexander, I promise" Maryse said.

Isabelle nodded glumly. She was still afraid of going to school, but as long as she had Alec with her, she was okay. Alec took his little sister's hand in his and started to play with her fingers. Isabelle giggled and Alec just smiled.

The rest of the drive to the school was uneventful. Mayrse was silently hoping that her children would not make a big fuss about actually going into the school. And soon enough, they were parking in a parking space close to the door. Maryse turned to look at Alec and Isabelle.

"Alexander, Isabelle. Its time to go inside" She said quietly.

They nodded solemnly, well as solemnly as two five year olds could get. Maryse smiled, and got out of the car. She walked over to Isabelle's side of the car and took her out. Robert went to Alec's side and took him out. And together the four of them walked into the building.

Alec felt his little heart speed up as they walked down the hallway. It was big and wide. He felt scared, and gripped Robert's hand tighter. They continued walking down the hall until they came to the last door. Robert knocked on it and an elderly lady opened it.

"Oh, hello there" The teacher said.

"Hello. Is this Mrs. Smith's class?" Maryse asked.

"It sure is! And who are these two cuties?" asked.

"This is Alexander and Isabelle" Maryse replied.

Well,come inside Alexander and Isabelle. We love having new friends in our class" said with a friendly smile.

Alec and Isabelle turned to their parents with wide fearful eyes. They looked like they were about to cry. Maryse stooped down so she about the height of them. She looked into their eyes.

"Its okay. Everyone will love you. Whats not to love?" She said, in a doting mother kind of voice.

They nodded. She gave each of them a little squeeze and stood up.

"We'll be back soon. And after school today, we can go swimming if you like" She said.

Alec and Isabelle cheered up at that thought. They said one more goodbye to them and walked into the classroom with . Alec held onto Isabelle's hand tightly. Everyone was staring at them.

"Everyone. This is Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood. They just moved here. Now, I want you to make sure they feel at home here, okay?" She said to the class of kindergartners.

Some nodded and others voiced their consent. But the staring didn't stop. Alec felt his face heat up. A boy with black spiky hair raised his hand.

"Mrs. Smith? Why do they look the same?" He asked.

"That's because, their twins Magnus" She replied.

"Twins? Whats that?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Its when you loo the same and you have the same birthday! That's what mommy tells us" Isabelle piped up.

Magnus nodded and went back to the picture he was coloring. A girl with bright red hair raised her hand timidly.

"Do you like to draw?" She asked quietly.

"Not really. I like dolls better" Isabelle said happily.

After that there was no more questions. Alec was thankful that he didn't get any questions.

"Now Alexander, how about you go and sit next to Magnus and Isabelle, how about you sit next to Clary" The teacher directed them to their seats.

Alec sat down timidly in the chair next to Magnus. He peered over at the picture he was coloring and saw that it was a picture of a cat.

"Do you like cats?" Alec blurted out.

Magnus looked up from the picture and smiled brightly. "I love cats. How about you?"

"No, not really. I like doggies better" Alec replied.

"I'm Magnus Bane" Magnus said and lifted his hand.

Alec took it shyly and said. "Alexander Lightwood"

Magnus smiled a lazy grin. "Wanna be best friends?"

Alec blushed lightly again. But nodded his head shyly. Magnus' grin got wider.

"Great! Do you like glitter? I love glitter! Its so sparkly and awesome! i wish Miss would let us have the glitter she keeps in the storage closet but she says its only for special occasions!" Magnus pouted after said that.

"I don't like glitter.." Alec said in a small voice.

Magnus' eyes widened, making his already big green eyes look bigger.

"How can you not like glitter?" Magnus said loudly.

"Oh leave the new kid alone" A another kid with blond curly hair said.

Magnus stuck his tongue out at him. The blond kid just rolled his eyes and walked over to Alec. He stuck his hand out like Magnus did.

"I'm Jace Herondale" He said.

Alec took his hand and shook it slightly and dropped it. "Alexander Lightwood"

"Hm, wanna come over there with me? Instead of staying over here with this weirdo" Jace said in a mean tone.

Magnus gasped. He looked like he was about to cry. Alec frowned. Weren't you suppose to be nice to your classmates? That's what mommy said at least.

"No thank you. I'll stay over here" Alec shrugged.

"Whatever" Jace muttered and walked back over to his own circular table, where Isabelle, the red headed girl, and a brown headed boy sat as well.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. He's always been mean to me" Magnus sniffled.

"Its okay. I'm still your friend" Alec said softly.

"Really? Id thought you would go with him" Magnus muttered.

"Nah. He seems far too mean" Alec said, with a laugh.

"Do you wanna help me color this picture?"Magnus asked.

Alec smiled at his new friend and nodded his head. He took a crayon and began to color the sky. It was a pretty blue, Alec concluded. They stayed like this for a little while until the picture was completely finished. The two boys stared at their work with pride.

"I think we did a good job" Magnus said.

"Uh huh" Alec agreed.

clapped her hands loudly to get their attention.

"Okay everyone, its story time!" She said.

Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him over to the floor. They sat down on fluffy mats and looked up at . She took out a book, and sat down in a chair that was placed in the middle of the room.

She read the book, which Alec found a little boring. When it was finished, they studied their letters for a bit and then tried to memorize the numbers. Alec found this a little hard, but Magnus helped him out when he got stuck.

The bell rang shrill and loud. clapped her hands again and got everyone's attention.

"Its time to go home! So, say goodbye to your friends and line up" She said.

"Well, today was awesome! Wanna do it again tomorrow?" Magnus asked.

"Okay" Alec shrugged.

They got their things from the little cubbies that lined the wall and went to stand in line by the door. When everyone was ready, opened the door and led them out into the hallway. Alec saw his mommy and daddy and waved at them. They waved back, and Alec beamed.

They walked over to him and Robert picked him up. He laughed loudly.

"So, how was school today?" He asked.

"It was okay. I met a new friend, his name is Magnus" Alec replied.

"Oh? That's good to hear" Robert said with a smile.

Alec nodded happily. He turned his head to look for Isabelle. He couldn't find her. Where was she? Was she lost?

"Daddy, where's Isabelle?" Alec asked, on the verge of tears.

"Shh, its okay. She's with mommy" Robert said, soothingly.

Alec nodded and let Robert carry him out of the building and out to the car. He opened the car door, and saw Isabelle in her seat. Robert placed him in his car seat and Alec took Isabelle's hand in his.

"Whats wrong Alec?" Isabelle asked.

"I thought we lost you" He admitted.

"Aw, Alec! There is no way your going to lose me" Isabelle giggled.

Alec laughed along with her. Robert started up the car and drove home.

Alec decided school wasn't so bad after all.

_A/n: Okay, I'm not sure how good this was. And I'm sorry if the five year olds, didn't act like five year olds. I don't really know how to write five year olds behavior, because I'm not around five year olds at all. _

_So, I hope you guys liked this._

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Okay everyone, here is chapter two.. to Growing Up With You. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I hope I didn't do a terrible job with it. I think this could be something very fun to write (if I have inspiration at the times I wanna write!) _

_So yeah, and again I hope I don't do a terrible job.. I'm still on a full out sugar rush. _

_Skip two years!_

_Alec- Seven Years Old._

_Magnus- Seven Years Old. _

_Jace- Seven Years Old._

_Isabelle- Seven Years Old._

_Simon- Seven Years Old. _

_Clary- Seven Years Old. _

_Third Person POV:_

It was the first day of second grade. Alec and Isabelle were excited to go back to school, to see all of their friends. Well, Magnus, Jace, Clary and Simon. They knew they only had a few friends. But who needed a lot of friends when you got ones who are the best?

They had known each other since the first day Alec and Isabelle went to Idris Elementary. It was their first day at a new school and they were terrified. Until, they met their friends. Alec was scared of everyone, and Isabelle just went up to them.

Magnus had asked to be Alec's friend first. And then it was Jace, Clary and Simon. They were all a little shy at first, but by the end of the week. They had become great friends.

"Are you excited to see them?" Isabelle asked Alec.

"Yep! Are you?" Alec asked in return.

"Duh! They're our best friends. I remember last year when Magnus and Jace got in that argument! It was scary" Isabelle shuddered.

Alec laughed at Isabelle. It was that scary. It had only been them screaming at each other. But Isabelle always had an aversion to people yelling. No one knew why though.

The drive to the school was filled with laughter and excitement. When they finally got to the school Robert parked the car and Alec and Isabelle got out of the car. They opened their parents doors and hurried them out of the car.

"My! Robert I think there's something wrong with our kids! I remember they used to be terrified of this place, but look at them" Maryse said jokingly.

"Ah, they only want to see their friends" Robert chuckled.

Maryse smiled and tried to hurry up with the ecstatic siblings. She quickly caught up with them and held onto their hands. She led them into the building and walked up the stairs with them. They huddled into her sides, as many people were on this floor. She led them down the corridor and brought them into a classroom.

"Now, me and daddy will be here to pick you up at the end of the day. Be good" She said and then left.

"Alec?" Isabelle whispered.

"Yeah?" Alec replied, just as quietly.

"I'm scared. What if we aren't in the same class?" Isabelle admitted.

"Don't worry. We will be" Alec comforted her.

She smiled and held his hand a little tighter. Alec was suddenly knocked over and his hand was ripped from Isabelle's. He looked up and saw that Magnus, Jace and Simon were peering down at him. They all smiled lopsided grins.

"Hello there, buddy!" Jace said with a laugh.

"Hi" Alec replied as he got up from the floor.

"I told them not to tackle you, but no! Does anyone ever listen to me?" Clary asked as she came up and gave Alec a little, timid hug.

"Its okay, I'm fine" Alec reassured her.

She beamed and went off with Isabelle. The two girls started to chat about the things they done during the summer. Alec rolled his eyes at them.

"So what did you guys do during the summer?" He asked his friends.

"Not a lot. I was with Clary a lot" Simon admitted.

"I went to a place called Florida! It was so cool.." And then Jace went into a story about how he got to ride roller coasters and stuff.

"That sounds awesome! I went to see my Nana" Alec said with a smile.

"I got a mommy and daddy.." Magnus said quietly, his eyes downcast.

Alec frowned. "What?"

"I didn't have a mommy or daddy, but I got a mommy and daddy during summer. I was so happy" Magnus said.

"You didn't have a mommy or a daddy? I'm sorry" Alec said.

"Its okay now. My mommy and daddy say they love me!" Magnus giggled.

Simon looked sympathetic and Jace was staring at something. Alec poked him. Jace turned to look at Alec, a slightly annoyed expression was on his face.

"What?" He asked,

"Who were you staring at?" Alec asked curiously.

"Clary.." Jace said with a blush.

"Clary? Why Clary, girls have cooties y'know" Simon said.

"So? You're always with Clary. Why don't you have cooties yet?" Magnus taunted.

Simon blushed and didn't say anything else.

"Anyway, Clary is pretty" Jace said.

"Maybe" Alec shrugged.

"We're going to be married. I know it" Jace said with a weird look on his face.

"Married? What does that mean?" Alec asked, a confused expression was on his face.

"Married is when two people who love each other give each other rings.. I think" Magnus mused.

Alec nodded. He still didn't really get the concept of this. But as long as someone else knew, then he was fine.

"Yep. I'm gonna ask her today" Jace said with a loopy grin.

"But, you cant! You're only seven!" Simon yelped.

"So?" Jace asked.

Simon couldn't fine anything else to say, so he sighed and crossed his arms and glared at Jace. Magnus stepped in between them.

"Boys. Stop being so weird!" Magnus said with a laugh.

Just as Alec was going to say something, the teacher called their attention. They turned and faced him. He was a scary looking man, with grayiing hair. Alec wished Isabelle was near by. But she wasn't.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Starkweather I will be your teacher this year" The man said.

"This guy scares me Alec" Magnus muttered.

"Same" Alec agreed.

They listened to what was explaining. He was saying stuff about what they were going to be learning this year. One of the main topics was Space. Alec didn't like the sound of that. Outer Space was a scary thing.

After he said that, he told the students that they could play around for the rest of the day because it was the first day. Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Simon and went to a corner and started to play with the little toy cars that Jace had brought to school with him. Alec asked to borrow a cool blue colored one, Magnus had a bright yellow car and Simon got brown. And Jace had a red and purple one.

They were playing happily until they heard a noise. They looked up from their cars and saw Clary and Isabelle standing there with their hands on their hips. They looked kind of mad. And a little hurt.

"What are you guys doing?" Isabelle said.

"We're playing with toy cars!" Simon said happily.

"We can see that" Clary said and scrunched up her nose.

"What do you want?" Jace sighed.

"Come play house with us" Isabelle pouted.

The four boys looked at each other and busted out into laughter. They clutched their sides. They were crying from laughing so much. Soon they calmed down.

"No" Jace said immediately.

"Allllec, pwease" Isabelle asked, with a puppy dog look.

Alec knew that Isabelle only did that look when she wanted something. She would not stop until she got her own way. That's why their parents gave her a lot of things.

"Aw, come one guys. I'm sure it wont be that bad" Alec said.

Isabelle and Clary grinned widely and pulled them away from the toy cars.

"Not that bad? This is worst than bad!" Jace wailed an hour later.

Magnus, Alec, and Simon all laughed at him. He was dressed up in girls dress up clothes, courtesy of Isabelle and Clary of course.

"But Jace, you make a pretty girl" Magnus cooed.

"Bug off!" Jace muttered.

"Jace! You have hurt my feelings" Magnus gasped in mock hurtness.

Jace rolled his eyes, and then continued to glare at the girls. They grinned and started to giggle. Jace couldn't believe Clary was giggling at him. Clary! She was suppose to be on his side! On the enemies side.

"Clary! I thought you were suppose to be on my side" Jace whined.

"Nuh uh" Clary said.

Jace turned an odd red color, and the boys started to laugh at him again. Jace just glared. Some friends they turned out to be. He flicked the boa he had on over his shoulder and strutted away from his so-called friends.

They looked at each other and turned to chase after Jace. They quickly caught up with him. They stared at him with apologetic expressions.

"We're sorry Jace" Clary mumbled.

"S'okay, I suppose. Just get me out of this" Jace whined.

They all laughed at him, but started to help him out of the dress up clothes. When they were done, the bell rang. Signaling the end of the day. They all whooped and cheered in excitement.

They gathered up their things and walked out into the hallway. Isabelle and Alec ran over to their parents and tackled their legs. They looked up at their parents with big blue eyes.

"Mommy, daddy! Can our friends come over for a sleep over since we don't have school tomorrow?" Isabelle asked sweetly.

Robert and Maryse looked at each other and smiled. They turned back to their children and nodded.

"As long as its okay with their mommies and daddies" Maryse said.

They nodded and ran back over to their friends.

"Wanna come over to our place for a sleep over?" Alec asked.

"Okay!" They said at the same time.

They all went over to their parents and asked. Each parent said it was okay, and so Maryse and Robert took the kids back to thier place. Once they got to the Lightwood manor, the kids went straight to Alec and Isabelle's room. They played with their various toys until Maryse called out to them for supper.

They scrambled out of the room and ran down the stairs. Only stopping once when Magnus fell down. Alec helped him up, and hugged him because he was crying. Magnus sniffled and then smiled. And they continued their trek down the stairs.

They walked into the dining room with grins on their faces and sat down in the extra chairs that were put out for everyone. They ate their supper, and started chattering. Maryse and Robert smiled at the seven year olds and beamed.

When they were finished their supper they went back upstairs. They played with their toys until Maryse came up and told them it was time for bed. She made a huge bed on the floor with blankets and a few air mattresses and tucked each of them in.

She turned and started to walk out of the room. Pausing once, to smile at the six friends.

She smiled and shook her head.

_A/n: Okay, horrible? I hope it isn't. I actually kind of like this idea.I might even finish this story (if I'm inspired enough and if I don't eat all of my Easter chocolate :P)_

_I hope you guys liked it!_

_Anyway,_

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Okay! So here is chapter three to Growing Up With You! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! And I hope I didn't completely fail at writing seven year olds behavior. I'm not around a seven year old very much, so I don't really know how they act '^.^! So yeah. _

_And yes, still on a sugar rush here! Its pretty fun.. maybe I should be on a sugar rush more often when I'm writing! I'm getting a lot of ideas for this!_

_Okay, so skipping two years here again!_

_Alec- Nine Years Old._

_Magnus- Nine Years Old. _

_Jace- Nine Years Old._

_Simon- Nine Years Old._

_Isabelle- Nine Years Old._

_Clary- Nine Years old. _

_Okay! So enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

The four boys were lazing around Alec's room. The atmosphere was quiet and tense. Alec had to tell them something very important. It would probably affect their friendship. Alec breathed in a deep breath and looked at his best friends.

"You guys, I have to tell you something" He said.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"I-I'm moving" He breathed.

The three other boys stared at him for a moment. He wasn't serious was he? He and Isabelle couldn't leave! It wouldn't be right. Their group was always the six of them. Not the four of them.

"Are you serious?" Jace asked.

"Yeah. We're leaving next week" Alec muttered.

"But you cant leave! Our group has always been the six of us" Simon said sadly.

"I know! I wish I was kidding, but I'm not. Mommy, said we were moving and its final" Alec sighed.

Just then, Isabelle and Clary burst into the room. Tears were streaking down their faces. They looked devastated. They fell onto the floor with the boys.

"I don't want you guys to leave!" Clary wailed.

"I don't wanna go either!" Isabelle sniffled.

Alec hugged his twin sister tightly. He didn't like it when she was upset. It hurt him to see her like this. He rubbed her back gently. He whispered words of comfort in her ear. She calmed down a bit.

"This sucks" Simon pouted.

"It does" Jace agreed.

Magnus nodded. They all looked so downtrodden. They wondered what had happened for the universe to hate them, and make Alec and Isabelle move. Mayrse walked into the room. She frowned at he sad children.

"Mommy, do we really have to move?" Isabelle asked, her eyes tearing up again.

Maryse looked at her distraught daughter. She felt her heart break for the nine year olds. She knew that they wouldn't want to be separated. They were friends since they were in kindergarten. She bent down and looked at the six friends.

"I'm sorry kids. But we have to move. I'm sure, you'll see each other again" Maryse said softly.

"But what if we don't?" Clary asked timidly.

"You will. I'm sure of it!" Maryse said with a cheery smile.

The six friends still didn't look convinced. But they nodded anyway. Maryse smiled brighter.

"Now. Who wants to come downstairs for some ice cream?" She asked.

They all cheered up at that. They whooped and cheered as they ran out of the room and down the stairs. Maryse laughed and followed them down the stairs. When she finally got down the stairs she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. She couldn't wait to tell Isabelle and Alexander about the news. She walked into the dining room, and saw that the children were already seated at the table. She chuckled and made her way to the kitchen to tell the cooks to make seven ice cream sundae's and bring them out to the dining room.

"So. What did you guys do today in school?" She asked the six friends.

"We painted, did some math, we read a poem, and at recess we played with building blocks!" Isabelle explained.

"Oh? That sounds fun" Maryse said as the ice cream was being brought into the room.

"It was! And we're gonna do it again tomorrow" Alec chirped.

Maryse smiled at the happy children. She wished she didn't have to break them up, but they had to move. Just for a little while. The children dug into the ice cream and ate in silence. When they were done. They got out of their seats and went back upstairs, chatting away. One of the maids looked at Maryse and smiled.

"How's the baby Mrs. Lightwood?" She asked politely.

"Oh, he's fine" Maryse said, whilst rubbing her stomach absentmindedly again.

"He?" The maid asked with a smile.

"Uh huh. He's a he" Maryse said.

"Oh, that's lovely" The maid agreed.

"It is. He'll have two siblings who'll love him completely" Maryse replied while nodding.

The maid smiled one more time and left the room.

Upstairs the six friends were conversing about different things. Clary and Isabelle were talking about girl things, and the boys were taking about different toy cars they had recently collected. Jace was positive that he had the coolest cars, but Alec, Simon and Magnus all disagreed with him.

"Its true!" Jace yelped.

"Nuh uh! My car has sparkles. Its way better" Magnus concluded.

"Yeah, if you like _girly_ cars" Jace taunted.

Magnus turned a strange red color and glared at Jace. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"My cars are not girly" He said in a defiant tone.

"Sure, and my cars aren't manly" Jace retorted.

Magnus snorted but didn't say anything else. Alec hated when his best friends would fight like this. He didn't like it at all.

"You guys, please stop fighting. Magnus your cars aren't girly and Jace stop being so full of yourself" Alec said quietly.

There was a slight silence as the two friends seemed to consider this. After another few minutes, they sighed and looked at each other.

"He's right. I'm sorry Magnus" Jace said.

"Me too" Magnus replied.

Alec smiled brightly. "There you go!"

They laughed for a moment.

"We're gonna miss you buddy" Jace admitted.

"Yeah" Magnus and Simon agreed.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too" Alec said quietly.

Maryse came into the room and said that Their parents were there to pick them up. So four of them got up and walked out of the room, and down the stairs with Maryse. When everyone was gone. Maryse walked back up to Alexander's room. She opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

"You guys, I know you're going to hate moving at first. But I'm sure you'll like our new house" She said to the twins.

"Maybe" Alec shrugged.

"Anyway, I have some great news" She continued.

"We're not moving after all!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"No. It something better than that" Maryse giggled at her children's expression.

"Then what is it?" Alec asked curiously.

"You're going to have a new baby brother" She said softly.

"Really?" Isabelle squealed.

"Yep! His name is going to be Max" Maryse said.

"Cool!" Alec exclaimed.

"It is. Now, you guys should go to bed. We have to pack tomorrow" Maryse said in a lightly stern motherly voice.

They nodded and went to bed.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. It was finally the day that the Lightwood's were leaving. The six friends were sitting on the doorstep to the house that used to be called Lightwood Manor. The were all sniffling and wiping tears from their faces.

"So, this is it huh?" Simon said quietly.

"Yeah. But we'll see each other again" Alec said.

The friends looked hopeful at that thought.

"Hopefully" Clary chirped.

They said their goodbyes and gave each other hugs. The four of them were picked up by their parents and Alec and Isabelle got into the car. They buckled up their seat belts and sighed. They didn't like to move. But it was their parents choice.

Robert and Maryse climbed into the car. Maryse turned to look at them. She smiled, hoping to cheer them up.

"Don't worry you guys. You'll see them again soon" She said.

They nodded glumly. Robert started up the car and started to drive out of the driveway. Alec and Isabelle turned back and watched as there old house disappeared out of view. They turned and looked at each other. Tears were running down their faces.

If they did come back, they wouldn't know that so much would change in the time they were gone.

_A/n: Okay was this horrible? I dunno. I hope it wasn't, I really am trying my best here. And if you guys like this, then yay! If you don't, well that's your opinion. I should be happy with my work and not let people break me down with their hurtful comments. _

_Anyway, _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Okay! So here is chapter four! I hope you guys liked the other chapters and I hope that they don't completely fail. I'm trying my best , I hope you guys like this one too. Oh, and Alec found out that he didn't like girls when he was around eleven and twelve right? I think it said that somewhere in the books.. if I'm wrong could someone please tell me? That would be a great help!_

_Anyway.. Skipping another two years.. _

_Alec- Eleven Years Old.(Almost twelve)_

_Magnus- Eleven Years Old.(Almost twelve)_

_Jace- Eleven Years Old.(Almost twelve)_

_Simon- Eleven Years Old.(Almost twelve)_

_Isabelle- Eleven Years Old.(Almost twelve_

_Clary- Eleven Years Old.(Almost twelve)_

_Max- Two Years Old. _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

It was two days before Alec and Isabelle's twelfth birthday when Alec figured something out. He was terrified and didn't know what to do. He sat up in bed and started to sob. He couldn't believe that he just _dreamt_ that.. and that he kind of liked it. It scared him.

Isabelle walked into the room quietly and shut the door. She then ran over to Alec's side and pulled him into a hug. She hated seeing her twin like this. He returned the hug and cried onto her shoulder. She didn't care that he was ruining her favorite tank top that she wore to bed, she just let him cry and she comforted him.

"Alec, whats wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me" Isabelle said softly.

"I-I cant. You'll hate me" Alec hiccuped.

"Alec. No matter what, I'll always love you. You're my twin brother" She replied.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. They just sat there, still hugging each other. Alec had his head rested on her shoulder, breathing in her familiar scent. It was comforting. He yawned. And started to pull away. He looked into her blue-gray eyes.

"You'll hate me" He whispered.

"Alec, listen to me. You're my older twin brother. I will always love you no matter what" Isabelle said fiercely.

Alec sighed. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe he was about to tell his sister this. He was scared of what she was going to think of him. He was afraid she wouldn't love him anymore because of this.

"Isabelle.. I don't think I like girls" He whispered quietly.

"Huh?" She asked, a look of confusion washed over her face.

"Isabelle. I don't think I _like like_ girls.." He explained farther.

Understanding then swept over her face as this new information got processed through her brain. She pulled Alec close again and hugged him tightly. He started to cry a little again. He was thankful for having his sister with him at that moment, no matter what she may be thinking of him.

"Oh Alec. I could care less if you liked _boys_ rather than girls" Isabelle muttered.

"Thanks Isabelle. That means a lot" Alec replied quietly.

They stayed like that for another few moments. They pulled away and looked at each other. Alec didn't know that Isabelle started to cry too. He lifted a hand and brushed away the tears that streamed down her face.

"Love you, Isabelle" He said quietly.

"Love you too, Alec" She giggled.

Alec smiled an adoring older brother type smile and hugged Isabelle again tightly. He was glad that the person he trusted the most accepted him for what he was. He was so thankful to have a twin like Isabelle.

"Isabelle? Can you stay here with me for the night?" He asked.

"Of course" She said and got underneath the blankets and curled up with him, like they had done when they were younger.

"Oh and Isabelle, you can not tell anyone" Alec said, panic clear in his voice.

"I promise. Your secret is safe with me" She whispered and cuddled up to his side.

"Thank you" Alec breathed as he drifted off.

Maryse walked into Alec's room the next morning to find the twins, curled up with each other on Alec's bed. She smiled as she felt her heart melt. It was adorable. They looked so young. And carefree. She was almost tempted to leave them alone and let them sleep but they had to get up.

"Come on you two! Its time to get up for school" She called out to them.

They stirred. They disentangled their arms and rubbed their tired eyes. Alec blushed. And Isabelle was indifferent. Maryse laughed.

"So, did one of you have a nightmare last night?" Maryse asked.

Alec looked as Isabelle sharply. Isabelle shrugged.

"I just couldn't get to sleep, so I asked Alec if I could stay in here with him" Isabelle explained.

"Okay then. Breakfast is on the table. Come on" She said, and the three of them walked out of the room.

They walked into the dining room, and Robert was already there. Feeding a baby Max. He giggled shrilly when the other's entered the room.

"Good morning Maxie" Isabelle cooed at her baby brother.

He giggled some more and played with the cheerios that were in front of him. Isabelle giggled and sat down next to Alec. Robert looked up from feeding Max and smiled at the twins.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that.." Isabelle said ominously.

Robert quirked an eyebrow at his only daughter but didn't say anything else. Robert was used to Isabelle's random moods.

"So, you guys excited about your birthday tomorrow?" Maryse asked.

"Uh, duh! We're turning twelve! Whats not to be excited about?" Isabelle said as she poured herself some lucky charms.

"What about you Alec?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm excited" He said quietly.

Maryse frowned. Alec seemed to not be acting himself. She reached over and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever.. are you alright darling?" She asked.

"Yeah" Alec replied and started to eat his cereal.

After Isabelle and Alec were finished eating they went back upstairs to get ready for another day of school. When they left the room Maryse turned to Robert.

"Robert, I think there's something wrong with Alec" She said, worry evident in her voice.

"Im sure there's nothing wrong with Alec honey. He's probably going through some phase" Robert comforted her.

"If you're sure.." She trailed off.

Upstairs Alec was having a hard time concentrating on getting dressed. He couldn't focus on what he was doing with so many thoughts running through his head. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

He pulled off his pajamas and pulled on a pair of black jeans with a black shirt and a black sweater. Most of the clothes he owned were black. And he wouldn't have it any other way. He liked black. Maybe a little too much.

He walked out of his room and down the stairs. He pulled on his back Nike shoes and waited for Isabelle. They would walked to school every morning. It was something that would never grow old with Alec.

Isabelle came down the stairs. Alec frowned at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black flowy skirt that reached her knee's a pink and black tank top with a pink coverlet and black shoes.

"Must you wear a skirt?" He asked.

"Yes. Now come on, or else we're gonna be late" She said and walked out the door, her pink book bag placed on her shoulders delicately.

Alec rolled his eyes and followed after her. They walked down the road to their school. It wasn't a very big school, but it wasn't small either. Alec hated this school with a burning passion. He was bullied almost everyday and was always called the 'emo' kid. Just because you wear black, doesn't mean you're emo.

Alec sighed as they walked into the building.

Magnus was walking to school with Jace and Simon. They hadn't stopped being friends after Alec and Isabelle left two years ago. But things were a little different now.

"Do you guys ever miss Alec and Isabelle?" He asked the other two boys.

"Sort of. Why?" Jace asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering" Magnus explained.

Simon and Jace nodded and they continued to walk to school.

Alec sighed as he slipped into the seat next to Isabelle in homeroom. He felt better when she was by his side. But sadly, they didn't have many classes with each other. That made Alec a little upset. It was surprising how much he depended on her.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in and took attendance. When that was done the bell rang again and everyone scurried off for their first period class. Alec had gym. He was dreading that. He gave Isabelle one last hug and hurried to gym.

He walked into the gym and went for the change rooms. He hesitated when he came to the door. He wondered of he could tell the teacher he was feeling sick, and get out of gym that way. But that would bring down his mark. So with a deep breath he walked into the change room and went to his locker, staring at the floor all the way there.

He unlocked the locker and took out his gym clothes. He took his time taking everything out, and removing his clothes so he pull on his gym clothes. By the time he was pulling off his shirt, mostly everyone was out of the room so he just hurried and changed.

He shoved his regular clothes into the locker and ran out of the room. He walked up by the stage and waited for the teacher to tell them what to do.

"Okay, today we're going to be playing dodge ball. So pick your teams" The she-male gym teacher instructed.

Everyone went to pick out the teams. Of course Alec was picked last. This didn't surprise him one bit. He sighed as he was reluctantly accepted on the not-so-great team. He went to stand near the back of the team. The game was commenced and he tried not to get hit.

But that had become a fail. He got hit with the spongy balls multiple times. He was sure he would have bruises by the time the day ended. When gym ended he ran to the change room and got changed quickly. He then ran out of the room and out of the gym and made his way to his next class.

He wished Isabelle was with him.

"Yo! Bane, catch!" Jace yelled as he flicked a football at Magnus.

Magnus catched it with ease and flicked it back. Passing it to Simon was long forgotten because he couldn't catch to save his life. And plus, he was trying to get his nose to stop bleeding from where he got hit in the face with said football.

Jace caught it with a little huff. He smirked.

"Good through for a prissy boy" He teased.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smirked as well. Clary came up to them with her hands on her hips.

"Please! No more fighting. I don't think you two could use another broken nose" She said.

They nodded with this information. Sometimes when they fought, they ended up in the emergency room. It wasn't their faults! Really. Its just that sometimes, things got out of hand pretty quickly.

"Anyway, I got fantastic news!" Clary squealed.

"What? You got a boyfriend?" Jace laughed.

"Don't be so rude Jace! No, anyway. I heard Alec and Isabelle are coming back!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" The three boys said at the same time.

"Uh huh! They're coming back tomorrow. Its for their birthday" Clary explained.

"And where did you hear this from?" Simon asked.

"My mom was talking with their mom! And my mom, couldn't keep the news on the down low, so she told me" Clary said.

"Oh" Magnus muttered.

The four friends sat in the grass talking about what they were going to do when Alec and Isabelle finally got their. They didn't notice how much they had missed their friends until that moment.

And they couldn't have been any more excited.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief when the final bell of the day rang. He ran out of his classroom, not even bothering to go to his locker. It was the weekend anyway. They didn't get homework on the weekends.

He waited by the front door for Isabelle. He had only been waiting for five minutes, before she decided to make an appearance. Alec walked up to her and smiled. He threw an arm around her shoulder and they started to walk home.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Boring and uneventful. Yours?" He asked in return.

"Mine was okay I guess" Isabelle shrugged.

They continued their walk back to Lightwood Manor in silence. Occasionally one of them would sigh or comment how beautiful the weather was today. When they approached the house, they walked up to the door and walked inside. Their parents were waiting for them, with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"We're moving back to Manhattan!" Maryse said.

"Really!" They asked the same time.

Maryse and Robert nodded their heads, their smiles getting even bigger.

"Yep! Go and pack, we're leaving tomorrow evening" Robert said.

They didn't need to be told twice. They ran up to their rooms and took out the huge suitcases they owned and started to pack what they could fit into the suitcases.

They were finally going home.

_A/n: Love it? Hate it? Wanna destroy it? I hope this was okay! I worked hard on it! I kinda liked the beginning, when Alec and Isabelle had their cute sibling moment. I should write more of those more often. _

_Anyway, _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Hey everyone! I am really bored right now, so I decided to give you guys another chapter of this strange thing that I like to call a story. I hope everyone liked the last chapter.. it took me a while to figure out where I was going with that chapter.. but I figured it out in the end._

_And you guys should feel extra special! I'm suppose to be studying and working on an essay about The Battle of the Somme for social studies, but I decided to not do that (for now) and give you guys this chapter! _

_Aren't I great?_

_Anyway.. _

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec and Isabelle were wriggling in their seats. They couldn't wait to get out of the car and stretch. They have been sitting in the car for the last six hours, and they were getting pretty restless.

"Are we there yet?" Isabelle whined.

"Almost, darling, Almost" Maryse said.

Isabelle sighed and sat back in her seat. She had her arms cross in front of her chest and a pouty glare on her face. Alec reached over and took her hand in his own, like he did many times when they were little. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon" Alec said quietly.

She seemed to calm down after this. She sighed and leaned her head back in the seat. Alec just stared at her. He noticed that she had a lot of the same expressions he had. Well, this could because they were twins. And plus they spent a lot of their time together.

Alec rested his head on the seat and drifted off..

When Alec woke up, what felt felt like minutes after.. Isabelle was staring at him with a big grin on her face. She was jumping in her seat, excitement clear on her face.

"What?" Alec asked, his voice groggy from sleep.

"We're here, we're here!" She squealed.

Alec covered his ears and cringed. Her squeal's were always very high pitched and it drove through Alec's ears like knives. Isabelle threw him an annoyed glare but didn't comment. He sighed and let his hands come off his ears.

"We're actually here?" Alec asked curiously.

"Yep! We just stopped in the driveway" She explained.

Alec nodded and peered out the car window to get a better look of their new home. From what he could tell, it was pretty big. It was modern but it looked a little old. Their mother liked houses like that.

"Wow, its.. pretty" Alec commented.

Isabelle agreed. She couldn't wait any longer and jumped out of the car. She ran up to the porch and sat down. She had a look of triumph on her face. She must have been really excited to be back in Manhattan.

Alec then decided to get out of the car. He ran up to Isabelle and sat down next to her. He threw her a half hearted glare.

"Don't you know its dangerous to sit on a porch in the middle of the night, by yourself?" He asked.

"Meh, if any monster decided it wanted to come and get me I would have just kicked their sorry monster butt" Isabelle said indifferently.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Only you Isabelle, only you"

Robert and Maryse decided to make their presence known. Robert cleared his throat and quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Well, are we going to go inside and get some rest.. or are just going to sit out here all night?" He asked with a grin.

Alec and Isabelle jumped up from their spots on the steps and ran to the door. They waited for Robert to unlock the door. When it was unlocked they ran inside. Their parents walked in after them, chuckling.

"Okay, so your rooms were already picked out. So Isabelle's room has her name on the door and Alexander's has his on the door to his. So go upstairs and find your room" Robert explained.

They nodded and ran up the stairs and down the first floor hallway. They tried to race each other, but ended up going past their rooms. They stopped and walked back down the hall and looked for their rooms. It didn't take them long to find them. Alec's was on the right side of the hall, and Isabelle's was on the other side, across from Alec's.

Alec walked into his room, and saw that it had been painted dark blue, black and white. He kind of liked it. He smiled and flopped down on the bed that was already in the room. He laid there for a moment before he heard an ear shattering squeal. He groaned and got up to see what it was. Although he had a pretty good guess on what it was or _who_ it was.

He walked out of his own room and into the hall. He wasn't in the hall for even two minutes before he got tackled to the ground. He braced himself for the impact. When he fell to the ground he saw Magnus, Simon and Jace there, with big grins on their faces.

"Alec, buddy! Its great to have you guys back" Simon said.

Alec laughed. "Thanks guys. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get up" _And because I'm uncomfortable with this. _

Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. He then gave Alec a small hug, which Alec returned kind of awkwardly. And then it was Simon's turn to give him a hug. And then Jace.

When Jace gave Alec a hug, something just _clicked_ inside of Alec's brain. His heart began to flutter wildly and lurch in his chest. He felt more uncomfortable then ever before. He stepped out of the hug and put as much distance as he could between him and Jace.

"S-so, what happened while we were gone?" He asked quietly.

"Well- actually not a lot. If you count _him_ getting more self absorbed" Simon said while pointing his thumb towards Jace.

Alec felt a surge of protectiveness run through him. He wanted to tell Simon to bug off and leave Jace alone. He was terrified of these new feelings he was feeling for Jace. He shouldn't be feeling these things. Jace was one of his best friends since kindergarten.

"Oh" Alec replied lamely.

Just then a fiery red head came running out of Isabelle's room and came crashing into Alec's arms. Alec chuckled lightly and patted Clary's back awkwardly.

"Hey Clary" He said.

"Alec! Its great to see you and Izzy again!" She squealed.

"Its good to see you guys too" Isabelle said with a chuckle.

Alec yawned. It had been a long car trip. But he wanted to stay up and catch up with his friends. He hadn't seen them in two years.

They all gathered into Alec's room and sat down on the floor. They didn't care what time it was. They just wanted to catch up, and Alec was pretty sure that his parents were downstairs with his friends parents.

"So, what was your old house like?" Clary asked.

"It was okay. It was pretty big, but whenever I walked around by myself it felt like someone was watching me" Isabelle shuddered.

"That must have been terrible" Simon said, with a blush.

"Yeah, it was. But I'm over it now" Isabelle replied.

"So what was your school like?" Magnus asked, curiously.

Alec inwardly flinched. He was hoping that wouldn't be brought in the conversation. He didn't want to think about all the bad things that had happened there. He wished he could erase those memories from his mind.

"I kind of liked it, I had enough friends.. but Alec on the other hand.." Isabelle trailed off.

_"Isabelle!"_ Alec hissed.

"What happened Alec?" Jace said, curiously too.

"Erm, w-well you see.. I, um.. I never had friends okay! I was always picked on" He admitted.

There was an awkward silence after Alec admitted that. He didn't like it. He didn't like how they were trying to process this little bit of information.

"Its okay Alec, you have us" Clary said, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Thanks" Alec attempted at smiling a little.

Jace seemed to cheer up. "So, was there any _cute girls_ at your school?"

Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle smacked Jace in the head. Magnus, Clary, and Simon smacked him for being insensitive because Alec just said he never had friends at his old school and got picked on everyday. But Isabelle smacked him because of a different reason.

Alec felt his face flush red as Jace said that. _If only you knew the truth.. _

"U-um, no.. not really" Alec struggled to get the words out.

"There wasn't?" Jace asked, incredulously.

"I-I mean, there was! I guess n-none, caught m-my attention" Alec stuttered.

"Uh huh.." Jace said, he didn't sound very convinced.

"So, um! Who missed us?" Isabelle asked, trying to change the subject for Alec.

Alec looked at his sister with appreciated. What he would he do, without her?

But, after Isabelle said that the other four friends got into a discussion about who missed them more than the other. It was funny. The things they argued about.

"Okay, okay! Let's just say that you all missed us" Isabelle said.

They shrugged and nodded. They all did miss them. Terribly, even. They talked for another little while until Maryse came up to tell Clary, Magnus, Simon and Jace that they had to go home with their parents. They seemed a little sad about this, but left anyway.

"You'll see us tomorrow!" Clary piped up as she left the room.

Maryse, Isabelle,and Alec chuckled. Maryse left the room, leaving Alec and Isabelle alone. Isabelle turned to Alec. An evil glint was evident in her eyes.

"Somethings up. Spill" She commanded.

"Uh huh, and I'm not the fabulous twin. There's something up, and I'm not going to let it go or let you go to sleep until you tell me" She said.

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister. She was very bothersome sometimes. But, he guessed that was what siblings were for. To have someone annoy the crap out of you. He sighed heavily, he felt his face heat up a little as he stared at his sister.

"You'll think its weird" He said.

Isabelle sigh. "Alec, didn't we have a conversation like this a few days ago? I will not find it weird. So just go ahead, and tell me."

Alec gulped. "I think I may like.. _Jace_" He said the last part in a hushed whisper. It was so low, that Isabelle wasn't sure if it was the right thing he said.

"You like Jace?" She asked.

Alec nodded guiltily. He felt ashamed about his feelings for Jace. It wasn't his fault that his brain decided Jace would be a fantastic person to crush on. Yep. Good old brain is _definitely_ on his side.

Isabelle pulled him into a hug. "It'll be okay."

Alec shook his head. "No, It wont be okay."

"Yes it will."

"No."

"Uh huh, trust me. It will be fine."

"How can you be too sure?"

"Because, I'm me."

Alec chuckled. Only Isabelle would say that. He pulled out of her embrace and smiled at her.

"Thanks" He said.

"No problem. Now, lets go and get some sleep. I have a feeling they're going to be bright and early" Isabelle said, with a playful frown.

Alec agreed. Isabelle left the room, not before giving Alec a goodnight hug. After that she left his room and walked across the hall to her own room.

He got up from the floor and went to his suitcase. He opened it, and rummaged through it until he found his favorite pair of black pajama pants. He pulled of his jeans and pulled on his pajama bottoms and climbed into the already made bed.

He just laid there for a while. He was a little scared to go to sleep. He didn't want to have dreams about Jace. It was just too much. But when Jace hugged him, it had been _amazing. _Alec was sure he hadn't felt this way about anyone before. And it scared him to no end.

He was afraid of what his parents would think if he ever told them, about _this_. He was sure that they would be horrified that their oldest son liked boys. They would probably disown him or something like that. And that was a scary thought.

So, that's why he made himself a promise. A promise to never tell his parents about this. If they didn't find out. Then everything would be perfect. And he could live his life.

But, with that thought. He fell into a fitful slumber.

_A/n: Okay, I'm absolutely sure that this is crap. I didn't really know what to write for this. And I guess this is what i got. And I hate it. Its not the best, but it'll have to do until I get time again to update. I might update tomorrow after school..(while trying to write a stupid essay on The battle of the Somme. Hm, this should be interesting)._

_Okay, so now you got your chapter.. I'm off to study! So, wish me luck on that.. _

_Anyway, _

_Review?(Hah! I learned how to spell it properly!)_

_Chantelle oxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late delay on this! I had a some what busy week and I just didn't feel like updating.. and most of the time when I came home from school I just fell asleep, so that's another reason why I didn't update either.. anyway, now its the weekend so I'm gonna give you guys updates! _

_I seriously cannot wait for the summer.. seriously. _

_Anyway, another time skip: two years! (Don't you just love these times skips? Blah)_

_Alec- Almost fourteen_

_Magnus- Almost fourteen_

_Jace- Almost fourteen_

_Simon- Almost fourteen_

_Isabelle- Almost fourteen_

_Clary- Almost fourteen. _

_Oki doki then, enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec and Isabelle were home by themselves, while their parents took Max to a doctors appointment. He had caught the flu and their parents were worried sick for him. They were lounging around in the living room. Isabelle, was on her hot pink laptop and Alec was listening to his Ipod while reading a book.

The TV was playing in the background. A comedy movie that they were watching was forgotten. And through the music and his concentration on the book he was reading, Alec could hear the rain pelting against the living room windows.

And in all. It was a pretty boring afternoon.

"Alec I'm bored!" Isabelle whined, suddenly.

"I dunno what to tell you" Alec shrugged.

She huffed, but went back to her computer anyway. She giggled softly for a moment and then went quiet again.

It was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. If you listened close enough you could have heard a pin drop. Alec didn't pay the silence any mind, between the book and the music, he was pretty occupied. The book was getting really interesting when, all of a sudden their was a loud:

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Alec groaned. He was pretty comfortable on the couch, and he didn't really want to put the book down. But the look that Isabelle was giving him, told him that he either had to get up and get it or else. And he didn't really want to make Isabelle mad. So he got up from the comfortable couch and laid the book down.

He walked out of the living room and then walked down the long hallway that led to the door. He stopped for a moment. But then opened the door. When he opened the door, his eyes widened just a little bit.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"C-can I come in? I-it's pretty important.." Magnus trailed off.

Alec nodded and moved aside to let Magnus step inside. When Magnus was inside he closed the door gently and turned to his friend. Magnus was soaking wet, that could have been from the rain outside. And it looked like he had been crying. His eyes looked glassy and there was red rings around them.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've been crying" Alec said softly.

"I have" Magnus admitted.

Alec frowned. There was something wrong with Magnus. Magnus was frowning, and he never had a frown on his face. It just wasn't Magnus, to be upset and so sad.

"You wanna talk about it?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded, and then hung his head. It looked like he was ashamed of what he was going to say.

"Is Izzy here? I want to tell you both" Magnus said quietly.

"Yeah, she's in the living room" Alec replied.

Magnus kicked off his shoes, he and Alec then started down the hall. They then walked into the spacious living room. Isabelle looked up from her computer and smiled at Magnus.

"Magnus! What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

Magnus looked like he was going to burst out into tears. He walked over to the couch and flopped down. He buried his head in his hands and just sat there. From where Alec was standing, it looked like Magnus was sobbing. But he couldn't be too sure.

He walked over to his friend and sat down next to him. He awkwardly put a hand on Magnus' shoulder, in a gesture of comfort. Magnus tensed up for a moment.

"Did something happen Magnus?" Isabelle asked, with concern lacing through her words.

Magnus looked up from his hands. He looked so lost. He nodded and hung his head again.

"What happened? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Isabelle coaxed.

"No, I want to tell you. Its just I'm afraid of what you guys will think of me" Magnus said quietly.

"Magnus, we're your best friends. We aren't going to be mad at you or anything" Alec said.

Magnus took a shuddering breath. "You guys.. I'm bi."

There was a significant silence after Magnus said that. Okay, sure Magnus was bi. They didn't hate him for it. Isabelle didn't mind, and Alec could be considered a hypocrite if he did. But, what was Magnus here?

"Did you tell your parents?" Isabelle asked softly.

Tears slid down Magnus' face. "Yes. And who knew that my foster parents were such homophobes."

"What happened?" Alec asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer though.

"Well, after a long rant from my father on how this wasn't right and stuff like that.. they told me to go.. I wasn't sure where to go to and since you guys are my best friends I decided to come here.. would it be okay if I crashed here for the night?" Magnus told them.

"That's horrible! And of course you can stay here. Stay as long as you need, I'm sure our parents wont mind" Isabelle said.

"Yeah. They care about you too, y'know" Alec agreed.

Magnus smiled happily. "Thanks you guys."

Alec smiled at Magnus. He felt a little bad that his parents hadn't taken the news pretty well. It made Alec a little mad.

"So what do you guys wanna do for the rest of the afternoon?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus and Alec shrugged. They didn't really care.

"Well, there's gotta be something that we could do" Isabelle said.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Trying to figure out what to do. Isabelle suddenly had a goofy smile on her face. Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I just got an idea!" She squealed.

"And what might that be?" Magnus asked.

"Well! Since mine and Alec's birthday is coming up, we still have to plan our party!" She said happily.

"Its June already?" Alec asked.

"Yes, Alec. Its June. Did you forget?" Isabelle teased.

"Erm.. fine, yes I did" Alec admitted.

"Well that's okay I guess.. Oh! The color theme should be black and pink! Because my favorite color is pink and Alec's is black. Oh, and we should have strobe lights and stuff like that.. hm, this sounds like its going to turn out to be a dance, so maybe we could get daddy to get someone to renovate the basement into a party room or something like that! Its going to be ah-mazing!" She ranted on.

"Iz, that sounds amazing" Magnus agreed.

"I know right? Its going to be fabulous! And we need to figure out who to invite.. that's going to be the hard part" Isabelle sighed.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Alec cut in.

"Alec, Alec, Alec. Let me plan the party. All you need to do is show up on the day" Isabelle sighed.

"Isabelle, may I help you plan your party?" Magnus asked curiously.

Isabelle brightened up. "Of course."

"Hey! This is my party too!" Alec exclaimed.

"Yes, we know that Alec. But lets face it. You suck, when it comes to planning parties" Isabelle said, bluntly.

"Gee thanks, Isabelle" Alec said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" She chirped.

Alec rolled his eyes and put his headphones back in. Isabelle turned to Magnus, her eyes full of excitement.

"Okay, so I'm thinking we should either have a purple or black glossy dance floor. Wouldn't that be amazing? Oh, and we should also get a huge ice cream cake. And we should get a DJ too, instead of setting up speakers and just plugging one of our Ipods in and stuff like that! Oh, this party is going to be great! I cant wait to see what I come up with, when mine and Alec's sweet sixteen comes around" Isabelle sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, if your this crazy now.. imagine what its going to be like then" Magnus agreed.

Isabelle stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Hey! Someone gotta make this the most fabulous party ever."

After Isabelle said that Maryse and Robert walked into the room. Robert was holding Max in his arms. Max didn't look too good, but he looked a little better then he did.

"Hello kids! And Isabelle, whats this about 'the most fabulous party ever'?" Maryse asked.

"Hey mom! Oh and about that.. I was just planning mine and Alec's fourteenth birthday party! Oh, and daddy? Do you know any contractors? We need to renovate the basement ASAP!" She said to her parents.

"Okay. But why do we need to renovate the basement?" Robert asked.

"Um, because I'm pretty sure that no teenager is going to want to have a party in a room with a gross floor and barney stuff everywhere" Isabelle said.

"Okay then.. but Max loves it down there" Maryse said.

"Well, we'll just redo a guest room while we're at it" Isabelle said.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Robert asked while putting Max down in the crib that was in the living room.

"Okay, so imagine this: multicolored strobe lights, a purple and black glossy dance floor, and a DJ booth... so what do you think?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Are you sure you what this?" Maryse asked.

"Of course!" Isabelle said at once.

Maryse glanced over at Alec. "And what about Alec? Does he agree to this?"

Alec looked up from his book that he started to read again. He took the headphones out of his ears and put his Ipod away.

"Mom, I don't mind. As long as Isabelle is happy, then I'm happy" He said to his mother.

"Well, okay. But if we're going to get this done before your birthday, we'll have to get started as soon as possible on the renovation. Robert can you go call the contractor?" Maryse said.

"Already on it" He said as he left the room.

Isabelle turned to Alec, a happy grin on her face. She looked excited that she got her own way on the party. But Alec didn't really care. Whatever, Isabelle wanted for this party. He would just go along with it. And just show up on the day of the party.

"Thanks for going with this Alec!" She said.

Alec smiled at his sister. "No problem"

Isabelle turned her head to Magnus, and her eyes widened. She had forgotten why he was there in the first place. She turned back to her Mother.

"Erm, mom? Could Magnus stay the night? Something came up at his house, and he needs a place to crash for the night" She said.

"Of course, Magnus is allowed to stay here" Maryse replied.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lightwood" Magnus said quietly.

"How many times do I have to tell you kids, to call me Maryse?" She said teasingly.

Magnus smiled and laughed. Maryse chuckled and took Max from the crib and left the room.

"Thanks for being so understanding about this" Magnus said to Alec and Isabelle.

"No problem" Alec said. Isabelle nodded her head.

Isabelle's cellphone started to blast out some pop song that she had for a ring tone. She picked it up and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" She asked.

There was a two minute pause, and then Isabelle started to squeal and jump around the room.

"Oh my gawd! That's awesome!" Isabelle said.

Another pause.

"I would love to help you get ready" She said.

A longer pause this time.

"Okay, see you in a bit" Isabelle replied and hung up her phone.

She then turned to Alec and Magnus, who had confused expressions on their faces. Isabelle was flushed from squealing and jumping around the room. Her eyes were lit up with more excitement.

"Guess what!" She squealed.

"What Isabelle?" Alec sighed in annoyance.

"Jace _finally_ asked Clary to go out with him!" She said.

After she uttered those words, Alec felt as though his world was crashing down around him. He knew it was stupid to feel this way, but Jace was his first crush. And he was crushed. He was confused more then ever before. He got up from the couch and walked out of the room.

Magnus turned to Isabelle. "Whats wrong with Alec?"

"Nothing! Its probably nothing.. hey, why don't you go and help my parents make snacks and I'll go see whats wrong with the drama queen" Isabelle giggled the last part.

"Sure" Magnus agreed and went to the kitchen.

Isabelle ran up the stairs and down the hall. She stopped at Alec's room. She hesitated before entering. When she entered, she closed the door behind her. Alec looked up from his arms, which were wrapped around his knee's. She walked over and sat on his bed.

"Alec, I am so sorry" She whispered.

"No, its completely fine. Should have known that this day would come" He replied bitterly.

"Alec. I know you're hurting. Please. its not healthy to bottle up your feelings" Isabelle said softly.

Alec sighed. "It kind of hurts.. he was my very first crush."

"I know, but there's always other people.." Isabelle trailed off.

"I understand that, but there's just something about Jace.." Alec blushed and cut off abruptly.

Isabelle laughed. "I know, Jace does have godly looks."

Alec blushed scarlet again. He buried his head in his arms and stayed like that. Isabelle sighed. Magnus then walked into the room, a tray of snacks in his arms.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, me and your mother made berry smoothies, and sandwiches. I also told her about why I'm here. She's completely cool with it" Magnus explained.

Isabelle smiled brightly. "That's great! And thanks"

"No problem" He said, and then turned to Alec. "Are you okay?"

Alec looked up from his arms, he sniffled a little.

"Yeah" He said.

Magnus didn't look convinced. "Okay then"

Maryse came into the room. She gave Alec a strange look but turned to Isabelle.

"Clary's here. She said you were helping here get ready for a date?" She said.

"Oh yes! I gotta go you two. Have fun without me" She said with a wink.

Alec sputtered and Magnus laughed. Maryse shook her head and led Isabelle out of the room. Magnus and Alec ate the food in silence. It was a little uncomfortable. Just a little.

Magnus cleared his throat. "So.."

"So, what?" Alec asked.

"I dunno. What should we do?" Magnus asked.

"I have no idea. Isabelle is usually the one that makes us do stuff.." Alec said.

"Yeah" Magnus agreed.

There was another silence, as Magnus made his way over to Alec's bed. Magnus sat in front of Alec on the bed. Magnus stared at him. Alec tried not to look at him, but there was just _something. _Magnus shuffled a little closer to Alec.

"W-what are you doing?" Alec stuttered.

"Something.." Magnus said vaguely.

Magnus leaned in, his green eyes never leaving Alec's azure blue ones. Alec's eyes widened a little, and his breath was becoming more shallow. He had no idea what Magnus was doing. But he knew, that Magnus was getting far too close.

Magnus leaned in and closed his eyes. Alec kept his opened. Magnus was now very close to Alec's face. And he kept on getting closer and closer. Magnus didn't hesitate anymore and closed the distance between them.

And kissed Alec.

_A/n: Okay, I'm leaving this here. I hope this wasn't a majorly stupid chapter. If you think it is, blame it on.. (the alcohol, jk).. Blame it on my fingers. They just typed whatever. And I suppose this is what I got in the end. _

_At least I thought it was pretty good. _

_Anyway, _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: Oki Doki people. Here is chapter seven to Growing Up With You! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! It was a little fun to write! Even though, I thought it was going to get a whole bunch of mean comments.. Anyway! _

_The ages are the same as the last chapter! So no time skips in this one!_

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec gasped and pushed on Magnus chest, trying to get him to move away. This was really strange and awkward for Alec. This was his first kiss, and his it was with his _very male_ best friend. He tried in vain to get Magnus away, but he didn't budge.

Alec sighed. His eyes, fluttered closed and he unconsciously relaxed into the kiss. He fisted his hands into the front of Magnus' shirt and brought him closer. Magnus hummed against Alec's lips. Alec sighed again.

But instead of Magnus' soft hands holding Alec's face, he imagined Jace's calloused ones. Not Magnus' black spiky hair, but Jace's golden curly hair. Not Magnus' soft lips, but the one's that belonged to Jace.

Everything was _Jace Jace Jace. _

Magnus pulled away, but his mouth was still close to Alec's.

"Alec.." He sighed.

"_Jace_" Alec said.

When Alec sighed Jace's name, his eyes flew opened and widened. He slapped his hands onto his mouth and looked at Magnus, who had a hurt expression on his face. He knew then, he probably messed up big time.

"Jace? I am not _Jace_" Magnus said, with a frown.

"I know, I'm sorry" Alec said, with his head hung low.

"I would say 'its okay' but I'm not going to. It hurt that you were probably thinking about Jace, while _I_ was kissing you" Magnus huffed.

"Well, that kiss shouldn't have happened!" Alec exclaimed.

Hurt shone in Magnus' eyes even more. "You regret the kiss?"

"Maybe. It was my _first kiss_ and I was kind of saving it for-"

"Let me guess, Jace?" Magnus cut in.

Alec blushed a furious red. He glared at his friend. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Magnus looked like he was about to start yelling.

"Maybe, I was. What's it to you?" Alec said angrily.

"Alec, you do realize Jace is very much _straight_, right?" Magnus asked, as if he was a therapist.

"I was hoping he would change his mind.." Alec said quietly.

"Alec, that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard" Magnus sighed while shaking his head.

Alec's angry flared at his supposed 'best friend', Magnus didn't have any right to tell him that his feelings for Jace were stupid.

"Well, do you know whats the stupidest thing in this room right now?" Alec shouted.

"What?" Magnus yelled.

"You" Alec said in a cold voice.

Magnus looked like Alec had punched him in the face. His expression was one of extreme hurt. He looked like he was about to cry.

"W-well, if that's what you think of me. I'm going to go" Magnus said quietly. It sounded like he was trying to keep in sobs.

Alec felt bad for what he had said. He wished he could take back those hurtful words that were directed at his best friend. The friend that was his first friend. His first kiss, and now his first enemy.

"Magnus, don't go" He said softly.

"No, too late now Alec" Magnus replied harshly and ran out of the room.

Alec sat on his bed. Staring at the door that Magnus just ran out of. He felt his heart tear a little for his best friend. All he did was kiss him, and Alec had to freak out. He wished he was a confident as Isabelle, or even Clary. And Clary didn't even have that much confidence. He flopped down onto his pillows.

He laid there, just thinking. He couldn't get the feeling of Magnus' lips on his out of his head. He shook his head. He loved Jace. You couldn't love someone and like another, could you? That didn't happen in real life.

He let out an angry sigh. He knew Magnus wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. The words that he said, had cut deep into Magnus' soul and essence.

Just as he was about to doze off, Isabelle barged into his room. An angry expression on her face. She stalked over to him.

"Alexander Adrian Lightwood! Why did Magnus run out of her in tears?" She yelled.

"Erm, well you see.. heh, he kind of kissed me and I got mad at him.." Alec said quietly.

"He WHAT! and You did WHAT!" She screamed.

"Isabelle calm down" Alec said as he got up from his pillows.

"Alexander, you are the most stupidest person ever! Why did you get mad at Magnus for kissing you? Ugh! I cant believe you made one of our best friends cry!" She ranted.

"Well! He basically said that my feelings for Jace were stupid" Alec retorted.

"And how did he find out that you liked Jace?" She asked, still seething.

"Well, I maybe said Jace's name after we kiss.." Alec said very quietly.

"Alexander! You are the biggest idiot I have ever met! You don't do that! Everyone knows that! And you know what? You are going to go out in the rain and find Magnus, and I don't want to see you back here without him. And when you find him, I want you to kiss him and tell him your sorry for being such a jerk" Isabelle said.

"Isabelle, I will go and find him but I'm not kissing him" Alec sighed.

Isabelle glared. "If you value your Ipod and every book you own, you will."

Alec gulped. He wouldn't be able to exist without his Ipod or books.

"Fine" He sighed and got up from the bed.

"Great! Now that we understand each other, go and look for Magnus" She said, too sweetly.

Alec rolled his eyes, and threw on his sweater and pulled on his shoes. He walked out of the room and down the stairs, then out the door and into the cold rainy day. He shivered as the cold droplets of water hit his face.

He walked around, not knowing where to go to. Magnus could have been anywhere. He was pretty sure that he wasn't home though. That would probably be the last place he'd be. He walked until, he came to the opening of Central Park. He sighed, but walked into the park anyway. Hoping that he would find his best friend.

He walked around Central Park for what seemed like forever. He walked until he came to a figure in electric blue skinny jeans. The same pair that Magnus had been wearing. Without thinking, Alec walked over to Magnus. He sat down next to him.

"Go away" Magnus said harshly.

"No. I came to talk to you" Alec replied quietly.

"What? To tell me how much you're in love with Jace? No thanks" Magnus said.

Alec flinched. "Magnus. I'm sorry for what I said. It wasn't cool."

"Yeah, it wasn't" Magnus agreed.

"And I'm sorry, for saying I regretted the kiss. Its just, it was my first. And I didn't know what to do and plus it was with my _best friend_" Alec said softly.

Magnus turned to Alec, an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry, that I stole your first kiss."

"Don't be" Alec breathed.

"Why?" Magnus asked in confusion.

"Then I wouldn't know I was able to do _this_" Alec said and then started to lean in.

As Alec leaned in his eyes started to flutter close, before his closed he saw that Magnus' was closed too. His heart was beating like a humming bird. This was terrifying but exciting in a whole new way. He closed the distance between him and Magnus, and pressed his lips to Magnus'.

Just like the first time, Alec gasped. It was embarrassing and he felt the blush rise up on his face. He felt Magnus smile into the kiss. He wrapped his hands into Alec's hair, and Alec hesitantly put his hands on Magnus' shoulders.

Alec didn't know how long they stayed like that. But, he did know that he liked kissing Magnus. Maybe just a little too much. Soon, he pulled away. Oxygen was becoming a problem. He didn't take his eyes off of Magnus' green ones.

"Should we head back to your house..?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Maybe.. Isabelle will probably be wondering where we're too" Alec replied, just as quiet.

They stood up on shaky legs. They held onto each other. Magnus had a wondering expression on his face.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"I have no idea" Alec admitted.

Magnus, shyly took Alec's hands in his own. "I'd like to give _this_ a try, that's if you want to."

"I want to try. I really do. But, I'm so confused and scared" Alec admitted.

"Don't worry, we can go slow with this. I don't mind" Magnus said.

Alec sighed. "Okay, we can try this. But its going to be a little awkward for me at first."

"Take your time" Magnus said and placed a chaste kiss on Alec's lips.

The rain was coming down a little harder now. If they stayed out any longer, they were going to catch the flu. Magnus let go one of Alec's hands, but kept a hold on one. They started back to Alec's house.

"Do you think my parents are going to hate me?" Alec asked, anxiously.

"They were fine with me being bi, so I'm sure they're going to be okay with you being gay" Magnus said, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"I suppose. But what if they're mad?" Alec asked.

"Alec, they're not going to be mad or grossed out. Trust me" Magnus said softly.

Alec nodded, his hold on Magnus' hand getting tighter as they came into view of Alec's house. His heart was beating faster than ever before. They walked up the little stone walkway still hand in hand and walked into the house.

Alec's parents were waiting for them. They raised their eyebrows at them, when they saw their entwined hands. Alec took in a shuddering breath. He was more nervous than he was a few minutes ago. Maryse broke the silence first.

"Have anything to tell us Alec?" She asked.

Alec gulped. "M-mom. I'm gay, and possibly dating Magnus?"

Maryse or Robert didn't look freaked out or angry. They wore expressionless faces for a few moments before they smiled, a little warmly.

"Alec, don't be afraid to tell us" Maryse said calmly.

"Yes, we're your parents and we'll love you no matter who you love" Robert said.

"Mom, dad. You have no idea how great that sounds to me" Alec breathed.

"What? Thought we were going to be angry and disgusted?" Maryse teased.

"Well, yeah. Any other normal parents would" Alec replied.

"Well, I guess we're not normal. Now are we Robert?" Maryse said to her husband.

"Guess not" He agreed with a smile.

Alec beamed at his parents and started to drag Magnus up the stairs. He pulled him up the stairs and dragged him down the hall to his room. He opened the door and pulled Magnus inside, he then closed the door. Magnus laughed. Alec looked at him with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing" Magnus replied.

Alec shrugged and sat on his bed. Magnus sat with him. Alec looked into Magnus' green eyes. It was strange how they ended up like this. It felt a little weird to Alec, but he was sure he would get over the weird feeling.

Magnus leaned in a kissed him. Alec was surprised, yet again. But kissed him back. He was wondering why they were so _kissy_ over a sudden. Magnus' hands made their way to Alec's shoulders, and Alec laid his hands on Magnus' hips.

"My, my. It seems that someone made up" A teasing voice said.

They broke apart and saw that Isabelle was standing in the door. He arms crossed and a smirk playing on her lips. Her eyes, however, lit up in happiness for them.

"I suppose you could say that.." Alec said playfully.

"Uh huh. I must say, I thought you guys were never going to make up. Let alone _make out_" Isabelle laughed.

"Isabelle!" Alec hissed.

"What? Its true!" She defended herself.

Alec rolled his eyes and hugged Magnus to his body, giving Isabelle a show. She blushed lightly.

"Ahem. Anyway, what kind of ice cream do you want for the cake? Mom needs to know ASAP!" She said.

"I don't care. Any is fine" Alec replied.

"Okay then. I'll just let you two.. play" She said, mischievously and then left the room.

Alec's face still burned after she left. Magnus raised an eye brow at him. Alec just shook his head and tried to will the blush away.

"Awh, come on darling. It wasn't that bad" Magnus laughed.

_"Darling?_ Did you seriously just call me _darling_?" Alec asked, incredulously.

"Yes. And you're gonna get use to it" Magnus replied.

And at that moment, Alec realized that having Magnus as his boyfriend was going to be pretty interesting.

And in the best way.

_A/n: Awh. Who knew that Alec could be such a jerk and sweetheart at the same time? Well, I guess this was proven in this chapter. Anyway, the ending is pretty suckish I suppose. I kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter! _

_The party shall be in the next chapter! Hmm, that will be interesting now isn't it? And I'm sorry if you guys think this was rushed and they shouldn't have ended up together quite yet. I guess, this is just how the story is gonna progress. _

_Anyway, _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter eight to Growing Up With You! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope it didn't seem to rushed. I kind of had fun writing it. It was interesting:P _

_Oh and guess what? Only 5 days 'till I go to Montreal. If you guys don't know where or what that is.. Its a city in the province of Quebec in Canada! I'm pretty excited, because I've never left my province before! So yeah. _

_Anyway, the same ages at the last chapter apply to this one too. So, no time skips! _

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec woke up on his birthday to a excited looking Isabelle. She sat on his bed, a wide grin on her face. He pulled the covers over his head again and tried to go back to sleep. But, Isabelle wasn't going to have that. She yanked the covers from Alec's head and body. Alec shivered from the sudden coldness.

"Come on Alec! Get up! Its our birthday! And someone is waiting downstairs for you" Isabelle said.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll get up. And who is it?" Alec asked.

"Oh no. I'm not telling you, you have to find out for yourself" She said.

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't bother to pull on pajama pants, so he walked down the stairs in just his t-shirt and boxers. When he came to the end of the stairs, he noticed no one was there. SO he walked into the dining room.

"Happy birthday Alec!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone. As in everyone. Was there. His parents, Isabelle, the staff that kept their house clean and cooks, his friends, and of course Magnus. He blushed. Because he realized everyone could see his underwear.

"H-hey you guys" He said.

"Morning sweetheart! Happy birthday" Maryse said to her oldest son.

"Thanks mom. Now can you guys tell me why all of you are here, at," He looked at the clock that was on the wall. "10:45 in the morning?" He asked.

"We just wanted to say happy birthday to you and Isabelle, before tonight. Its going to be an awesome party, or so I've heard" Jace said.

_Jace._ Jace, still had a little effect on Alec. But not as bad as before. Alec's heart would still speed up just a little bit and he would still stutter. But it was getting better.

"Um, Okay then.." Alec said.

Magnus then decided to walk over to Alec and give him a hug. Alec hugged him back, and laid his head on Magnus' shoulder. Alec was still getting use to the fact that everyone knew about him and Magnus. And was still getting use to the whole 'PDA' thing.

Magnus released him and gave his cheek a light kiss. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks" Alec said quietly.

"Okay love birds! There is a lot to do, before tonight" Isabelle said.

"I thought we had everything done?" Alec said.

"We do, but we still have to pick out some music we want played and we need to pick out our outfits" Isabelle replied.

Alec groaned. "Do we really need to pick out our clothes?"

"Well, me not so much. Because I can actually put together a good outfit. But you on the other hand cant" Isabelle said.

"Isabelle, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself" Alec replied.

"No. Now, Magnus would you please go and help Alec dress for the day and make sure it isn't his party clothes" Isabelle said to Magnus.

Magnus gave Isabelle a salute. "Yes, Ma'am."

Magnus then grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him out of the room. They ran up the stairs and to Alec's room. Magnus opened the door and pulled Alec inside, and then closed the door behind them.

"Okay darling! Lets get you dressed" Magnus smirked.

"As I said before, I am capable of dressing myself" Alec said.

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that" Magnus said, as he walked over to Alec's closet.

Alec sighed and sat on his bed. Magnus rummaged around his closet, trying to look for something that he could wear. Magnus stopped looking around in his closet. He had a frown on his face.

"Is there anything in here, that isn't black?" He asked.

"I dunno. I think Isabelle bought me a few blue shirts or something" Alec shrugged.

Magnus heaved a sigh and went back to looking through Alec's closet. Alec spent the next few minutes staring at the ceiling. Then Magnus, lifted his head from the closet. A smile was on his face this time.

"Alec! I think I got the perfect outfit for you" Magnus said.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Well, its a really pretty blue shirt, black skinny jeans, with a black and blue sweater! Its perfect and it has black" Magnus explained.

Alec shrugged. "Sounds okay I suppose."

"Perfect" Magnus grinned, and threw the clothes at his boyfriends head.

Alec got up from his bed and pulled on the jeans. They were a little tighter than he was used to, but he tolerated them for Magnus. He then turned away from Magnus and took off the shirt he wore to bed and tugged on the shirt that Magnus picked out. He turned back around when he had it on.

"You look amazing, darling" Magnus commented.

Alec blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem" Magnus said, then walked over to Alec and placed a kiss on his lips.

Alec sighed and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus chuckled and broke the hold that Alec had around his neck. He smirked.

"As much, as I would love to stay up here and kiss you, we got to go back downstairs" Magnus said with a sigh.

"Do we have to?" Alec pouted.

"Yes" Magnus replied and took Alec's hand in his own and pulled him out of the room.

They walked until they were back in the dining. Everyone was smirking at them. Alec blushed and Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. We were beginning to think something happened" Jace smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened."

"Uh huh. Sure, that's what you want us to think" Jace taunted.

"Its true! Nothing happened! Did it Magnus?" Alec asked his boyfriend.

"Oh, I dunno.. there c_ould_ have been some kissing.." Magnus said with a laugh.

Alec's face turned red. He gave a glare to his boyfriend and crossed his arms. Everyone chuckled at the two.

"_Nothing_ happened" Alec said firmly.

"Uh huh, sure. Now lets get on with the fun part! Picking out some music. And no Alec, we will not play any of your scary metal music" Isabelle said.

"What? Why!" Alec said with a pout.

"Because. Its scary and no one is gonna want to dance to that stuff" Isabelle explained.

Alec huffed and sat down. Magnus shook his head and sat down next to him. He took Alec's hand in his own and began to rub circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Okay. So I think we should totally play these.." Isabelle went into a full discussion about the songs she choosed.

"I think they sound good" Clary said.

"Good! Everyone else agree?" Isabelle asked.

Everyone nodded. Even if they didn't like the music being played, they agreed with her anyway. Nobody wanted an angry Isabelle. Its one of the most scariest things in the world.

"Okay so, now that we got that out of the way.. lets do something!" Isabelle said.

"No can do Isabelle.. me and Alec have a date" Magnus replied, not really apologetic.

"And me and Clary were going to spend the day at Luke's until the party.." Jace trailed off.

Isabelle huffed. Her face flushed with anger for her friends. She crossed her arms and glared at them.

"That means, I'll be the only one left out" She pouted.

Simon cleared his throat and looked at Isabelle shyly. "I'm not doing anything until the party."

Isabelle visibly brightened. She smiled at Simon.

"Okay, then its settled. See you all at 7:00 sharp!" She said and then walked out of the room, with Simon trailing behind her.

"See you guys at the party!" Clary said as she and Jace walked out as well.

It was now only Alec, Magnus, Maryse, and Robert in the room now. Maryse smiled warmly at them and gestured for them to sit down. Alec looked at Magnus, as though to ask whether or not he wanted to sit. Magnus shrugged his shoulders and sat down in one of the ornate chairs. Alec sat down next to him and took Magnus' hand in his own.

"So, what were you two planning on doing today?" Maryse asked curiously.

"Erm, nothing much. Right Magnus?" Alec said.

"Yeah. I was just planning on taking Alec out for a walk or something like that" Magnus explained.

Alec blushed lightly as his mother smiled at them. It still blew Alec's mind that they were okay with him going out with Magnus. He never knew how supportive they could be. And he was silently glad and thankful that they hadn't rejected him.

"That sounds lovely" Maryse commented.

"I try my best" Magnus said with a smiled.

Maryse chuckled. "Of course Magnus."

Alec cleared his throat. "Mom, would it be okay if we go now?"

"Of course! You may leave if you want" She said.

Alec nodded and got up from his chair, Magnus followed him. Alec still had his hand wrapped in Magnus' but didn't really notice. He was so use to holding Magnus' hand now, and it felt nice.

They walked out of the dining room and down the hallway. They stopped to pull on their shoes and then they walked out the door.

"So, what do you want to do today? Its your birthday, you can chose" Magnus said.

"I dunno. Just spending the day with you is a perfect present" Alec commented.

Magnus blushed, which was a rare thing. And whenever he did blush, Alec thought it was the cutest thing ever. Although, he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Is there something on my face?" Magnus asked.

"Um, no. Why?" Alec said.

"Because you were staring at my face pretty intensely" Magnus said.

Alec blushed. "Oh."

"So what were thinking about?" Magnus prodded.

"I was just thinking.. about how cute you looked when you blushed" Alec said very quietly.

"Awh. Your so adorable, Alexander" Magnus cooed and placed a kiss on Alec's cheek.

They were too caught up in their own little world to notice the bullies from their school walk up. Until, they heard what they were saying..

"Oh, look here Thomas. Here's Lightwood and his _boyfriend_" Aaron Bronson sneered.

Aaron was a tall and lanky redhead that went to Alec and Magnus' school. For whatever reason he and his cronies always liked to pick on them. Magnus just said that they were jealous that they weren't in their little group. Alec always shook his head at that.

Alec sighed heavily. "What do you want, Aaron?"

"Oh, _nothing_"Aaron smiled evilly.

"Just leave us alone then" Alec said then grabbed Magnus' hand and ran.

Then ran until they came to the Lightwood's house. They ran up the little cobblestone pathway and ran inside. Alec slammed the door and leaned against it. Alec sighed in relief.

"I wish they would just leave us alone" Alec said.

"Yeah" Magnus agreed.

Alec moved from the door and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. He laid his head on his shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent. He sighed in content. He felt Magnus slide his arms around his own waist and hold him close.

"But the thing that upset me the most, was that we couldn't finish our walk" Alec said.

"Yeah. But we could always just spend the day here" Magnus suggested.

"I guess you're right" Alec agreed.

The released each other and made their way to the living room. When they walked into the living room, they went to the couch and laid down on it. Alec's arms were around Magnus, like a protective cage. Magnus sighed happily and cuddled into Alec. Alec, in return, smiled down at his boyfriend and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You're so perfect" Alec whispered against Magnus' lips.

"I'm hardly perfect Alec. Its _you_ who's perfect" Magnus whispered back.

Alec shook his head and smiled into the kiss. It was sweet moments like this, that made Alec want to stop time and just live the moment for the rest of his life. He sighed, and broke the kiss. He looked into Magnus' intense green eyes.

"Lets take a nap?" Alec asked.

"Okay" Magnus smiled.

Magnus snuggled into Alec a little more and rested his head on Alec's shoulder. He heard Alec sigh and lay his own head on top of his.

Soon, their breathing became more even and they dozed off.

A little while later, Alec could hear voices. It was strange, because he was asleep. Wasn't he?

"Awh, thier so adorable" He heard someone say.

"Yeah. Too cute" Another cooed.

"I almost feel bad for soon waking them up" The first voice muttered.

"But we have to! The party is soon.." The second voice trailed off.

"Good point" The first voice agreed.

There was a silence and then foot steps. The noise was getting closer, and Alec could hear breathing in his ear.

"Wake up!" A voice yelled.

Alec sat up quickly, and Magnus fell off the couch because he had ended up on Alec's chest. Magnus rubbed his back and glared up at Alec. Alec smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, you two. You need to go and get dressed, its almost time for the party!" Isabelle said.

"Isabelle, why did you yell in my ear? I have a headache now" Alec groaned.

"Because" She said simply.

Alec rolled his eyes and helped Magnus up from the floor. He pulled Magnus close and gave him a hug. He released Magnus.

"This will probably be the last time we see each other, before the party" Alec sighed.

"Yeah. But have no fear! I'll be back before you know it" Magnus laughed.

"I guess so. But still" Alec said with a blush.

Magnus smiled gently and placed a quick kiss on Alec's lips. He pulled back and dropped a lightly glittered wink at him.

He then turned to Isabelle and Clary. "Make sure he looks, fantastic and totally unrecognizable."

They nodded and smiled deviously as Magnus left. They turned to Alec, a no good kind of glint in their eyes.

"Come on Alec. You want to look amazing for your boyfriend right?" Isabelle asked.

"Um, m-maybe?" Alec said this like a question.

"Good. Now come on. We have to get started if we're going to finish before the party" Clary said.

Alec sighed, and let them drag him up the stairs. They pulled him into his bedroom and sat him down in a chair that wasn't in there before. And unsurprisingly, Isabelle already had an outfit picked out for him. She handed him the clothes and pointed for his bathroom.

"Go change and come back out. Go" She ordered.

Alec walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He pulled off the clothes that he had worn during the day and pulled on the ones he was just given. The clothes, were something Magnus would approve of. And that scared Alec a little. He shook his head and gathered the clothes off the floor and walked out of the bathroom.

"Alec, you actually look great!" Isabelle commented.

"Er, thanks?" Alec said, unsure.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, and gestured for him to sit back down in the chair. He flung the worn clothes on hi bed and sat in the chair. Isabelle then took a tube of.. _something_ and then got started on his hair.

It was a little while later, when Isabelle was finally done, Alec sighed in relief. She smirked at him. It was an odd sight.

"Alec, you look amazing" Isabelle complimented him.

"Okay then?" Alec said.

"Me and Clary have to go and get ready, so go downstairs and wait for any guests that decide to show up early" Isabelle instructed him.

He nodded and made his way out of his room and down the stairs. He decided to go and wait in the living room. He sat down on the white couch and waited for people to show up.

He was dozing off when he heard the doorbell ring. He groaned and went to get the door. He opened the door, to find Jace, Simon, and Magnus standing there, with presents in their arms. Alec brightened when he saw Magnus. And then blushed, because Magnus looked fantastic.

"H-hey, you guys" Alec said to them.

"Hey!" Simon and Jace said. Magnus didn't say anything, however.

Alec gestured for them to come inside. They stepped inside and laid the presents down. Simon and Jace headed up to Isabelle's room to see if their girlfriends were ready yet and Alec stayed with Magnus. He held Magnus' hand tightly in his own.

"Hey" He said quietly.

"Hello" Magnus replied.

"You look amazing" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear.

Magnus shivered and held Alec close. He loved the contact between them. It was indescribable. They stayed like that for a little bit until someone said:

"Awh! How cute!"

It was obviously Isabelle. They released each other and looked up. And sure enough, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Simon were standing there. Staring at them.

"You guys!" Alec exclaimed.

"What? Its true!" Isabelle said, shamelessly.

Alec rolled his eyes. They all went to the living room, to wait for the guests to show up. They were discussing things, about the party.

"I can tell you this. The only people who saw the basement, were only our parents and the DJ! Me and Alec haven't even seen it. But, I bet its going to be amazing" Isabelle told them.

"I bet it is too" Clary agreed.

They continued to talk about random things, until the doorbell rang. They got up from the couches and went to get the door. Alec opened the door, and it revealed a lot of people in front of them.

"Hey everyone. Follow us" Alec instructed.

The people crowed into the hallway and followed them down to the basement. When they opened the basement door, they were greeted by a hypnotizing song and a club like feeling. The contractors that had worked on the place did a fantastic job.

Everyone went to do different things. Some people crowded by the snack tables and others crowded on the dance floor. Over the music, Alec could hear the doorbell ring. He turned to Magnus.

"Im gonna go and get the door, kay?" He said.

"Okay!" Magnus replied.

As Alec left to get the door, Camille Belcourt made her way over to Magnus. Everyone knew her mission this year was to get Magnus to go out with her. Even though he was going out with Alec. But that didn't stop her.

She stopped in front of Magnus. Her own green eyes, sparkling with no good. Magnus frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Is it so bad, that I just wanted to come over and.. talk" She said, her finger tips trailing one of Magnus' arms.

"Yes. Now, what do you want.." Magnus said.

"Oh, many things" She said with a wink and a giggle.

Magnus moved his arm, so her hand was left suspended in the air. He wanted her to go away and not talk to him. He silently begged Alec, to hurry up with the door.

"Ugh, Camille you are positively horrid!" Magnus replied.

"I know" She giggled again.

"And you do know, that I'm with Alec. Right?" Magnus said, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"Oh, that I do" Camille muttered.

She looked over Magnus' shoulders. A weird look flashed through them, and suddenly her lips were pressed against his. Her arms around his neck in a death grip. He tried to pry them away, but for a small girl, she was pretty strong. After a moment she let him go.

"What the hell, Camille!" Magnus said angrily.

"Oh, I was just giving your _boyfriend_ a show" She said nastily and stalked off.

Magnus turned around and saw that Alec was standing there, in a state of shock. Magnus felt as though his heart was being torn in a bunch of pieces. He felt much hatred towards Camille at that moment.

"Alec.. its not what it seems" Magnus said.

"Save it" Alec said emotionlessly and walked back out of the room.

Magnus didn't know what to do. He walked through the crowd. He spotted Isabelle dancing with Simon. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. When they were out of the basement, he could see the annoyed expression on her face.

"What? I was dancing with Simon" She said.

"Alec left. And its all my fault!" Magnus told her frantically.

"What happened?" She asked sharply.

"Well, it started because Camille came over and started to bother me and stuff like that. It was the usual stuff, that she tries to do. But this time she went as far as to kiss me, and Alec happened to be there at the wrong time. And now he probably thinks I kissed her back. Which I did not" Magnus explained.

"Camille started this? Well, it seems like I'll be throwing someone out tonight. No gets between my big brother and his boyfriend! But anyway, go after him. And don't come back here without him. And when you find him I want you to tell him that it wasn't your fault" Isabelle told him.

"Got it!" Magnus said and then ran up the stairs and down the hall then out the front door.

He didn't know where to look for Alec. He could have been anywhere. And plus it wasn't like Alec to just run off, in the dark no less too. Magnus sighed heavily. The guilt for what happened weighed down on him.

He walked until he came to the gate to Central Park. Alec wouldn't have come in here by himself at night. But it was worth a try to look.

_Here goes nothing_ He thought.

He walked around until he came to Pine Bank Bridge. A lone figure standing there. He hoped that it was Alec. He walked up to the figure. He took a deep breath.

"Alec?" He asked.

"What do you want Magnus?" Alec asked harshly.

Magnus flinched at his tone. "I'm sorry about what happened back there. Camille forced herself onto me. You know how she is."

"I do. And that's what scares me" Alec muttered.

"And why does that scare you?" Magnus asked.

"Because, you could have anyone. Girl or guy. It wouldn't matter. Everyone wants to be with you, because your so contagious. But, you chosed me. Why?" Alec asked, his blue eyes filling with tears.

Magnus wiped away the tears that had fallen with gentle hands. He cupped Alec's pale face with his hands. Alec leaned into them.

"Alec. There's no one else I'd rather be with, than you. You are too special to me. I couldn't just give you up now. Your like a drug or alcohol, I'm hooked" Magnus smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" Alec breathed.

"Really really" Magnus replied.

Alec shyly, moved closer to Magnus and leaned his head up. Magnus leaned down a little and their lips met in a sweet kiss. They pulled away after a moment.

"Believe me now?" Magnus asked.

"I believe you" Alec confirmed.

And believe him, he did.

_A/n: Okay I'm gonna leave this here. If I go any farther with this it will end up being like fifteen pages, because it's already at twelve. So I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm sorry if it seems rushed and stupid. _

_And yay! For cute and sweet Malec moments in this chapter! So adorable! Eep! LOL  
><em>

_Anyway, _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
